Enfant Soldat
by Zed-3 Et
Summary: Au moment de la Guerre des Clones, la République Galactique est corrompue, rongée jusqu'à l'os. Lorsque la guerre éclate, de nombreux crimes sont commis des deux côtés. L'un de ceux de la République, et pas le moindre, est l'utilisation d'enfants soldats.


Le Jedi attend. Autour de lui, une vingtaine de clones.

Il a fait leur connaissance la veille, à bord du croiseur. Il y a Goji, qui aime bien la boisson et dont le rire est communicatif. Il y a Swoop, qui a gagné ce surnom après avoir battu le record de vitesse de son unité sur l'engin éponyme. Il y a Mack, qui est un peu timide mais très gentil. Il y en a dix-sept autres, dont le Jedi n'a pas encore retenu les noms.

C'est avec eux qu'il va faire la guerre.

La guerre. Le Jedi n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il va vraiment y participer. L'appréhension le dispute à l'excitation et son estomac semble faire des loopings.

Il secoue la tête et retire la capuche de sa bure, dévoilant une peau verte, deux lekkus et des oreilles pointues marquant clairement son appartenance à l'espèce des Twi'leks.

Autour de lui, l'impatience gagne les troupes. Ils attendent tous le signal du général, un autre Jedi. Soudain, le comlink du Twi'lek grésille : l'ordre d'assaut est donné. D'un geste de la main, il engage sa petite unité à le suivre tandis qu'il sort du bois où ils étaient embusqués. À leurs côtés, c'est toute une armée qui se rue sur les droïdes qui leur font face.

Partout, des cris. Des hurlements. De douleur quand un tir touche un clone au bras. De frayeur lorsqu'un soldat se retrouve face à un super-droïde, machine à tuer par excellence. De soulagement lorsqu'un rayon mortel rate sa cible.

Le Jedi court, ses hommes le suivent. Quatre membres de l'unité sont déjà tombés. Brusquement, alors qu'il y avait encore de nombreux clones entre eux et l'ennemi, ils se retrouvent en première ligne. Devant eux, un droïdeka. Le Twi'lek pare un premier tir. Son voisin, qui n'a pas la chance de posséder un sabre laser, s'effondre. Le Jedi en pare un second et le renvoie sur la machine, mais il ne peut pénétrer son bouclier. Soudain, Swoop s'élance vers l'engin de mort, un détonateur à la main. Le droïdeka touche le clone à l'épaule, mais ne peut l'arrêter. Dans une glissade, Swoop traverse le bouclier du droïde et arrive entre les pattes de celui-ci. Le Jedi ne peut voir le visage de Swoop, mais il jurerait que le clone sourit. Une seconde plus tard, une boule de feu a remplacé le droïdeka et Swoop.

Le Twi'lek voudrait hurler. Dix minutes plus tôt, il plaisantait avec le soldat. Et maintenant, il est mort.

Il n'a cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car d'autres machines remplacent le droïdeka.

Le Jedi pare un tir laser avec son sabre, renvoyant le rayon de lumière au hasard autour de lui en espérant toucher un droïde. C'est malheureusement un clone qui s'effondre, touché dans le dos. Faisant tourbillonner son arme, le Twi'lek détruit les engins de mort qui l'entourent et se penche vers l'humain, qu'il reconnaît comme étant Mack aux dessins sur son casque. Tandis que d'autres clones l'entourent, le Jedi se penche vers Mack et lui dit qu'il va s'en sortir, que c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. La Force lui souffle qu'il ne sert plus à rien de parler : Mack ne l'entend plus.

Le combat reprend.

Un clone s'effondre aux côtés du Jedi, le crâne transpercé par un tir. Il réalise que s'il s'était tenu vingt centimètres plus à gauche, c'est lui qui serait au sol.

Le Twi'lek aperçoit soudain Goji non loin de lui. Il sent dans la Force ce qui va se produire dans une seconde. Il s'élance, mais trop tard : Goji tombe et ne se relève pas.

Entouré des six derniers membres de son unité et de quelques autres clones dont le capitaine est mort, le Twi'lek continue à avancer. Il pare, tranche, renvoie sans interruption. La bataille a commencé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, mais il a l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à combattre ces droïdes. Peu à peu, son bras fatigue. Il est moins prompt à parer les tirs de ses adversaires. Lentement, ses gestes ralentissent. À ses côtés, un clone tombe. Encore. Il est soudain touché au bras par le tir d'un droïde.

La décharge d'adrénaline qui parcourt son corps lui donne l'énergie de détruire les quelques machines lui faisant face. Exténué, il s'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et baisse sa garde.

Il ne verra jamais le tir qui lui traverse la tête de part en part.

Le Jedi s'effondre sur le sol.

Il est mort.

Il n'avait que quatorze ans.


End file.
